Fire suppression systems generally comprise a high rate discharge (“HRD”) fire suppression agent system and a low rate discharge (“LRD”) fire suppression agent system. Typically, LRD systems may generally be configured to deploy and/or discharge a fire suppression agent at a constant mass flow rate. In typically systems, the mass flow rate may remain constant to provide a minimum concentration of fire suppression agent at undesirable operating conditions. In this regard, typical systems may not consider actual ambient parameters such as ambient pressure and temperature during aircraft operation.